Bobbidi's Revenge
はじまる！！ |romaji=Babidi no Fukushū Sakusen Hajimaru!! |translated title=Bobbidi's Revenge Strategy Starts!! |release=May 17, 1994 (Weekly Shōnen Jump 1994 #24) |engrelease=December 5, 2005 |saga = Majin Buu Saga |episode = 241 |previous = A Slim Hope |next = A Time of Trial }} はじまる！！|''Babidi no Fukushū Sakusen Hajimaru!!|lit. "Bobbidi's Revenge Strategy Starts!!"}} is the two hundred seventy sixth chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred seventieth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Babidi says he's going to cause quite a spectacle. Back at the remains of the battlefield, Kibito tries to figure out what’s going on, until he feels that Supreme Kai is still alive, and flies off. Supreme Kai is struggling along, saying that Gohan is still alive, until he collapses. Kibito reaches him shortly afterwards, and is just in time to heal him. Neither of them understand how Kibito is alive again, but then Supreme Kai freaks out and says they have to hurry to Gohan. Gohan is still lying on the ground in that forest, as the two of them fly off. Supreme Kai asks him if he feels that great "power energy" of Majin Buu, and Kibito does. Kibito thinks how hopeless things are now, and that all the life in the universe is in danger. Supreme Kai says it's not hopeless, as he sees a faint light. Kibito asks if it has something to do with Gohan. Supreme Kai says it does, because he thinks Gohan's far-beyond-imagination power could be changed into an even more unbelievable power, and he could surpass Majin Buu. Kibito wonders if he means "that", and Supreme Kai says he didn't see how strong those three Saiyans were. Then, they finally reach Gohan. Supreme Kai says they should bring him to Sacred World of the Kai before healing him, and Kibito can't believe he'd allow a human to set foot in the Sacred World of the Kai, that sacred ground that not even Grand Kai has set foot upon. Supreme Kai says yes, and they must hurry before Gohan dies. Kibito then teleports them away in a flash of light. Up at The Lookout, everyone is there now. Someone asks about Bulma's parents, but they stayed behind to look after the animals. But, they can still be returned to life by the Dragon Balls. Krillin says they don't know where Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu are, either. Chi-Chi then asks about Gohan and Goten, and Bulma asks about Trunks and Vegeta. Goku decides it's best to tell them. Goten and Trunks are safe, Gohan and Vegeta are dead, killed by Majin Buu. Chi-Chi faints after hearing that she has lost her first son, and Ox-King catches her, while Videl becomes heartbroken about her boyfriend's death and Bulma begins crying about her husband's death. Then suddenly, Babidi communicates with the Earth's population and demands Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten. He then introduces himself and Majin Buu before having Buu show the people his strength. Buu lifts all of the people into the air, and then decides to turn them all into candy balls. He then sucks in all the candy balls like a vacuum, chews them up, and eats them. Characters Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters